FIREWORK
by kuncipintu
Summary: [slice of life; firework] "Kau tidak pulang?" / "Menunggumu." / "Aku tidak menyukaimu," / Belum. Belum menyukaiku." / [Jongin, Kyungsoo] / typos! / setting rancu. / contains shounen-ai; boys love; slash / RnR, please?


**FIREWORK**

_**by**_

_**kunci**_**pintu**

* * *

"**K**au tidak pulang?"

"Menunggumu." Jongin mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas kursi perpustakaan dan duduk bersila.

"Kenapa menungguku?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar ambigu di telinga Jongin.

"Haruskah dipertanyakan? Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu." Jongin menatap pemuda berkulit putih susu di hadapannya sekilas.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu," Pemuda di seberang bangku Jongin menyahut tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari buku literatur musik yang tengah ditekuninya.

Jongin membuka sebungkus permen rasa _mint—_

"Belum. Belum menyukaiku."

—dan memasukkan permen itu dalam mulut, menikmati sensasi segar yang bertolak belakang dengan sesak di dadanya.

"Dilarang makan di perpustakaan." Pemuda tadi kembali berujar datar.

"Kau tahu aku akan tetap menyukaimu." Jongin terkekeh renyah di akhir kalimat.

Pemuda di depannya mendengus. Kemudian bangkit berdiri sambil merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di meja.

"Aku sudah mau pulang. Cepat pulang sana." Jongin mengangguk dan bangkit tanpa menghapus senyumnya.

Jongin mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya yang sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang—ke arah Jongin.

"Kau tidak perlu mengikutiku sampai rumah kali ini." Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika orang itu berhenti dan berbicara.

"Mengantar, _sunbae_. Bukan mengikuti." Ralat Jongin yang sama sekali tidak digubris.

"Aku tidak pernah minta diantar." Jongin menyeringai karena seniornya itu menggunakan kata 'antar'.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta untuk itu, Kyungsoo-_sunbae_...," Pemuda itu—Kyungsoo—mendengus kasar.

"Pulanglah langsung ke rumah. Arah pulang kita berlawanan," Jongin sedikit menegang karena tidak menyangka Kyungsoo tahu dimana letak rumahnya. Ia melirik pemuda itu yang tengah membenarkan letak tas punggung yang terlihat berat.

"Kau mengatakannya karena kau peduli atau karena kau mengusirku?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengulas senyum.

"Kau masih harus bertanya?" Senyum Jongin hilang seketika.

"Pulang saja sana." Kyungsoo segera menjauh dari Jongin setibanya mereka di ambang gerbang sekolah.

Jongin terdiam di tempat, memandang punggung tegak Kyungsoo yang terlihat ringkih di matanya—entah karena apa. Cahaya di mata Jongin meredup seiring dengan bayangan Kyungsoo yang hampir tak terlihat lagi.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Jongin melangkah gontai ke—bukan rumahnya—kedai es krim di dekat taman. Sambil mengecap rasa cokelat-vanilla yang lumer di mulutnya, Jongin mendongak menatap langit yang sudah berhiaskan semburat jingga kemerahan. Agak heran juga, Jongin sama sekali tidak sadar kalau ia menunggui Kyungsoo hingga sesore ini.

Ah, Kyungsoo...

Pemuda itu sudah menjadi objek kesukaannya sejak dua tahun terakhir. Jongin tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu dalam diri Kyungsoo yang membuat Jongin selalu ingin melindunginya, berada di dekatnya, dan menjadi orang yang Kyungsoo datangi pertama kali tiap pemuda itu butuh seseorang.

Jongin bertemu pertama kali dengannya saat masa orientasi siswa dua tahun lalu. Setiap anggota OSIS wajib memperkenalkan diri di hadapan para siswa baru, dan Kyungsoo ada di sana. Terlihat lebih bersinar dibanding kakak-kakak kelasnya yang lain. Sehun bilang Kyungsoo-_sunbae_ sedikit menyeramkan karena tidak pernah tersenyum, tapi bagi Jongin sosok Kyungsoo punya cahayanya sendiri.

Banyak teman seangkatannya yang membicarakan Kyungsoo sebagai sosok senior galak dan sinis karena ekspresi datarnya. Tapi Jongin punya sudut pandang berbeda.

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo orang baik, karena Kyungsoo menanyakan keadaannya ketika mereka tidak sengaja bertabrakan di koridor sekolah. Kyungsoo tidak pernah membentaknya tiap kali Jongin mengikutinya hingga ke rumah—sekali dua kali Jongin diperintah untuk pulang dengan nada datar. Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah berkomentar jika Jongin terus-terusan menatapnya di perpustakaan.

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo perhatian, ia pernah tidak sengaja melihat Kyungsoo menolong anak kucing di pinggir jalan. Kyungsoo juga selalu mengingatkan teman sekelasnya untuk berbaris rapi tiap upacara. Kyungsoo selalu jadi siswa pertama yang berpartisipasi jika ada kerja bakti sekolah. Kyungsoo sering merelakan antriannya di kantin untuk adik kelas.

Jongin tahu semuanya.

Dua tahun mengagumi dan memperhatikan sosok Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menemukan berbagai sisi Kyungsoo yang berbeda—dan membuat Jongin lebih dan lebih lagi menyukai pemuda itu.

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo suka Pororo. Kyungsoo suka menyanyi dan suaranya merdu. Kyungsoo suka makanan pedas dan jago memasak kimchi spaghetti.

Ada banyak hal yang Jongin tahu, tapi ia sendiri sadar kalau dia belum cukup mengerti. Jadi Jongin ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi.

Dua tahun. Dua tahun dibawah godaan Sehun yang selalu mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak akan balas menyukainya. Dua tahun menunggu Kyungsoo hingga sore di perpustakaan (Jongin sempat berpikir kalau seniornya itu tidak betah di rumah). Dua tahun dan Jongin tidak pernah berpikir untuk berhenti.

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak berubah. Tidak bertambah cair, tidak sanggup dilelehkan.

Pada akhirnya, Jongin merasa ia ingin berhenti, tapi mata Kyungsoo seolah mengisyaratkan Jongin untuk tidak melakukannya. Jadi Jongin menurut.

Mematuhi asumsi tidak resmi yang mungkin Jongin salah artikan. Tapi ia tahu pasti kalau ia sendiri sebenarnya tak ingin berhenti.

.

Langit mulai menggelap, tapi Jongin masih betah di tempatnya dan bahkan memesan satu _scoop_ es krim cokelat lagi. Melamun, berbagai potongan kecil masa lalu hilir mudik begitu saja di kepala Jongin.

**.**

* * *

"_Kyungsoo-sunbaenim manis, ya?"_

"_Ha? Wajahnya saja datar begitu."_

"_Tapi kalau tersenyum, pasti tampan."_

"_Aku tidak yakin Do-sunbae tahu cara tersenyum."_

_Saat itu Jongin hanya samar-samar mendengar celotehan Chanyeol dan Sehun karena konsentrasinya sudah terlanjur tertuju pada pemuda mungil bermata doe besar._

_**.**_

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin mendongak, mendapati wajah putih Kyungsoo yang tertunduk menatapnya. Jongin cepat-cepat berdiri dari jatuhnya sambil tersenyum lebar._

"_Saya baik-baik saja, sunbaenim. Sunbae sendiri, bagaima—,"_

"_Lain kali, perhatikan dulu jika kau ingin menabrak seseorang. Beruntung bukan senior kelas tiga yang kau tabrak." Nadanya datar ketika ia memotong ucapan Jongin. Tanpa sempat menjawab, Jongin sudah ditinggalkan sendirian di koridor sekolah._

_**.**_

"_Berhenti mengikutiku."_

"_Aku hanya ingin memastikan sunbae sampai di rumah dengan selamat."_

"_Itu perbuatan yang sia-sia, Kim Jongin."_

_Jongin sedikit bergetar ketika mendapati namanya meluncur dari bibir Kyungsoo._

"_Pulanglah."_

"_Tidak mau." Jongin menggeleng kuat-kuat seperti anak kecil._

_Kyungsoo mendengus sekali sebelum melangkah pergi dengan sosok Jongin lima meter di belakangnya_.

**.**

"_Kyungsoo-sunbae, aku menyukaimu."_

"_Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu."_

"_...tidak bisakah sunbae menyukaiku juga?"_

"_Pulanglah, Jongin. Cuci wajahmu dan jernihkan pikiranmu." Ada kilat sendu yang Jongin tangkap di mata Kyungsoo sore itu._

_**.**_

"_Tidakkah kau terganggu karena gosip itu, sunbae?"_

"_Gosip apa?"_

"_Tentang kita."_

"_Aku tidak peduli dengan gosip semacam itu."_

"_Baguslah. Kalau begitu, kau tidak akan mengusirku jika aku menemanimu pulang lagi, 'kan?"_

_Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, tapi sore harinya Jongin dengan sukses mengantar Kyungsoo sampai pintu pagar rumahnya._

_**.**_

"_Apa kau masih tidak menyukaiku?"_

"_Kupikir tidak."_

"_Kau pikir?"_

"_Dan ternyata memang tidak."_

"_Ah, tidak apa. Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk membuatmu menyukaiku."_

_**.**_

"_Aku sering berpikir kalau sunbae juga menyukaiku, hanya tidak menyadarinya saja."_

"_Ya. Kau butuh membenahi pikiranmu kalau begitu."_

"_Tidak pernahkah sunbae berpikir untuk belajar menyukaiku?"_

"_Berpikir untuk memikirkannya pun tidak pernah."_

"_Sama. Aku juga tidak pernah berpikir kalau aku bisa sebegini menyukaimu."_

"_Perlukah kau mengatakannya?"_

"_Hanya mengingatkan agar sunbae tidak terkejut jika suatu hari nanti sunbae tiba-tiba menyukaiku tanpa pernah memikirkannya."_

_**.**_

* * *

**L**amunan Jongin berhenti ketika dirasa bangku di sebelahnya sedikit berbunyi, tanda ada yang baru saja menduduki.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu hampir ternganga ketika menyadari siapa sosok yang tengah ditatapnya. Do Kyungsoo. Senior favoritnya sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu.

Seniornya itu tidak terlihat baik. Rambut hitamnya acak-acakan, matanya sedikit merah, dan sudut bibirnya luka. Ia masih mengenakan seragam, dengan kemeja dikeluarkan dan ujung celana yang kotor.

"_Sunbae..._ sepertinya butuh banyak es krim." Celetuk Jongin. Kyungsoo menoleh, Jongin lekas memamerkan senyum.

Satu porsi besar es krim vanilla diantar ke hadapan Kyungsoo. Dengan gaya sopan, Kyungsoo menyendok es krimnya. Semakin lama semakin cepat, semakin banyak dan semakin barbar. Jongin jadi keheranan sendiri. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo?

Dan seolah mengerti pikiran Jongin, Kyungsoo berujar, "Mungkin... lain kali aku akan cerita."

Jongin membelalak. Terlalu kaget untuk tersenyum atau mengangguk.

"Jongin_-ah_...,"

"Eh? Ya?" Jongin hampir tergagap.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Kyungsoo melirik sosok di sampingnya.

Jongin tersenyum cerah, tiba-tiba ia dipenuhi segala pikiran positif karena Kyungsoo mengingatkan Jongin seberapa besar Jongin menyukainya.

"Sangat."

Kyungsoo berjengit di bangkunya.

"Kenapa?" Nadanya datar dan sedikit bergetar. " Kenapa menyukaiku?"

"Eh? Karena... a-aku tidak tahu, _sunbae_."

"Kau menyukai seseorang tanpa tahu alasannya?"

"Aku akan mencari tahu."

"Jangan." Balasan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menatapnya. "Kau tidak akan menemukannya. Aku tidak dapat memberikan alasan apapun yang bisa membuat orang-orang menyukaiku."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, "Kalau memang begitu, mengapa aku menyukaimu?"

"Mungkin itu bukan rasa suka?"

Jongin mengernyit tidak nyaman akan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "_Sunbae..._ Kalau yang kurasakan ini bukan suka, maka kita butuh lebih dari kata 'suka' untuk mendeskripsikannya."

Kyungsoo berhenti memakan es krimnya dan tersenyum tipis ke arah taman yang mulai sepi.

"Ayo." Ujarnya sambil berdiri. "Antar aku pulang."

Jongin terdiam di tempat. Seharusnya Jongin tahu kalau senyum Kyungsoo bisa seindah dan se-memesona ini.

"Ayo." Kyungsoo berujar lagi.

"Iya, _sunbae_." Jongin berdiri dengan tergesa.

"_Hyung_. Panggil aku _hyung_." Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi dengan pandangan menerawang.

Dan Jongin kembali terbengong. Ia tidak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo bisa ada di kedai ini, atau mengapa Kyungsoo terlihat begitu berantakan. Yang Jongin tahu, ia jatuh cinta lagi. Pada orang yang sama.

**.**

* * *

**FINITE**

* * *

_Ditulis di,_

_Samarinda, 28 Juli 2013. 11.50 p.m._

**.**

**a/n : **ada banyak orang di dunia ini yang bersifat dingin karena suatu peristiwa. tapi segelintir lainnya memang merupakan pribadi intraself dan ditakdirkan untuk gak pernah hangat.

tidak semua orang cuek dan apatis pasti punya trauma masa lalu atau masalah besar, 'kan?

**ps : **jangan protes karena judul yang gak nyambung, pliiis? hehe.

**pps : **buat yang review _Remember_ dan _Sixty Years Later_, terima kasiiih banyak. serius. tapi saya gak bisa balas review karena koneksi yang asdfghjkl kampret banget-_- maaf sekali... saya usahakan untuk bisa balas, tapi tetap aja saya gak bisa janji. buat **kkeynonymous**, sori belum review fic-mu, beb, koneksi macet nih...

.

**your review will be loved and appreciated. review, please? :3**

xoxo,

kuncipintu


End file.
